memories
by charmingloki
Summary: Aku mencoba mencari kebahagiaan yang lain tapi aku tak menemukannya. Kebahagianku hanyalah dirimu. Aku lebih memilih tak bahagia agar kau membawaku bersamamu. kemaru couple. repost from fb but different couple.


Ku sentuh fotomu yang ku genggam erat. Jemariku pun masih mengingatnya, betapa lembutnya wajahmu saat ku sentuh. Kau terlihat cantik dan imut bahkan saat kau ketiduran di jam pelajaran olahraga padahal kau sering sekali terkena lemparan bola oleh seongsaenimmu dan berkali-kali pula kau minta maaf saat melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Lalu kau disuruh berlari keliling lapangan sebagai hukuman karena kau sering ketiduran di jam pelajaran itu. Kau mungkin satu-satunya orang paling aneh yang pernah ku kenal. Hanya jam pelajaran itu saja yang sering membuatmu tertidur.

Hey, masih ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau melambaikan tanganmu dari lantai atas ketika aku baru pindah ke depan rumahmu. Lalu kau berkata padaku, "Salam kenal. Aku Kevin.." dengan semangatnya kau mengucapkan itu. Kau bercerita banyak padahal kita baru kenal. Walaupun aku sedikit acuh padamu pada waktu itu.

Kau pernah membuatku terkejut. Tiba-tiba-tiba saja kau mengatakan padaku, "Hyung, maukah kau jadi namjachinguku?"

Aku hanya diam saat itu dan kau seharusnya sudah tahu aku adalah orang yang paling tak setia saat menjalani suatu hubungan dan itu semua karena ummaku. Kau juga tahu kalau keadaan keluargaku mulai kacau saat itu. Umma meninggalkan appa dan diriku demi pria lain. Appa mulai bersikap kasar padaku. aku sering di jadikan bahan pelampiasan saat dia marah. Namun, kau malah menolongku dan membuat dirimu sendiri terluka. Kau hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Hyungie, gwaechana?"

Satu kali aku bertemu dengan ummaku saat kau sedang bersamaku saat pulang sekolah, karena kau terus mengekor padaku. Aku ingin pura-pura tak kenal dengannya. Tapi dirimu tiba-tiba memarahinya di depan umum dan mengatakan kalau ummaku akan menyesal karena sudah mencampakkan anak setampan diriku demi orang lain. Kau mengatakannya dengan suara lantang sampai suami ummaku yang baru marah sekali.

Kau tahu, saat itu kau benar-benar membuatku tertawa karena tingkahmu itu. Aku benar-benar melupakan rasa sakit hatiku dan rasa di campakkan oleh ummaku.

Saat aku kesepian, aku memilih untuk bersembunyi. Tapi dengan mudahnya kau malah menemukanku. Aku tak tahu kau bisa menemukanku dengan cara apa. Pernah suatu kali ku pikir kau memasang alat pelacak pada bajuku atau barang-barangku. Saat aku mengatakan itu kau malah tertawa.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu. Kau mau tahu bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu? Mudah saja. Aku berjalan sambil memikirkanmu dan dengan sendirinya kakiku melangkah padamu."

Aku tak percaya kata-katamu waktu itu. Tapi sejak saat itu, kalau aku sedang memikirkanmu, kau selalu muncul di depanku. Karena dirimu juga aku mulai tak bisa berkosentrasi dengan baik. aku mulai menyadari kalau aku mulai menyukaimu dan rasa itu makin besar. Dan itu semakin membuatku takut.

Kau masih saja tak menyerah saat itu. Padahal sudah berapa kali aku menolakmu karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling tak ingin ku sakiti. Aku takut suatu saat nanti aku akan mencampakkanmu seperti aku mencampakaan namja atau yeoja lain. Tak masalah saat aku menyakiti mereka bahkan jika itu temanku sendiri.

Aku hanya ingin kau menemukan namja lain yang mungkin lebih menyayangi dan menjagamu seperti sahabatmu Eli. Walaupun aku tahu dia bersikap terlalu over protektif padamu tapi dia selalu ada untukmu. Tak sepertiku, selalu membawamu dalam masalah.

Waktu itu aku sangat takut saat salah satu dari kakaknya namja yang pernah ku campakkan memukulku dan mengeroyokku. Bukan takut karena aku akan terluka tapi aku takut saat kau tiba-tiba datang dan melibatkan dirimu dalam masalah itu. Dan benar saja, kau terluka dan tak sadarkan diri.

Dan sahabatmu Eli begitu marah padaku saat aku membawamu ke rumah sakit. Dia benar-benar marah. Aku tahu, aku memang pantas dimarahi karena aku sudah membuatmu terluka. Aku sungguh menyesal atas apa yang terjadi padamu.

Akhirnya, aku mulai menjaga jarak denganmu. Aku sering membolos sekolah dan tak pernah di rumah agar kau tak menemukanku. Aku juga tidak pernah ketempat yang sering ku datangi karena kau juga akan mencariku ke sana.

Beberapa hari setelah itu aku bertemu dengan teman sekelasku sekaligus sahabatku sekaligus ku anggap hyungku sendiri, Soohyun , di sebuah club malam. Aku akrab dengannya karena dia mempunyai nasib yang sama denganku. Dia bilang padaku kalau kau terus menanyai tentang keberadaanku padanya. Semakin kau perhatian padaku itu malah makin membuatku sedih.

Saat perjalanan pulang dari club malam aku malah bertemu denganmu yang baru keluar dari minimarket. Kau malah tersenyum sumringah dan mengatakan kangen padaku. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama tapi aku bisa berbuat apa. Aku malah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kasar padamu. Aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak bicara lagi padaku karena aku begitu membencimu dan kau sangat menggangguku. Entah karena pengaruh alcohol yang ku minum atau mulutku yang sudah lihai berbohong.

Kau mulai terisak saat itu. Aku sedih sebenarnya tapi aku mulai berbalik dan meninggalkanmu. Kau mengejarku dan memelukku dari belakang. Tanpa aku menoleh, kau meminta maaf padaku karena dirimu sangat menggangguku. Kau juga bilang padaku kau tak akan pernah menampakkan wajahmu di depanku.

Kau mulai menjauhiku. Seolah kita tak saling kenal, kau mulai masuk ke duniamu. Seiring waktu berlalu, kau mungkin melupakan rasa cintamu padaku. Dan aku, aku akan mencintaimu dalam diam. Diam-diam melihatmu yang tertawa lepas sudah membuatku bahagia.

Tapi nyatanya aku tak sekuat itu. Aku memelukmu di tengah lapangan sekolah. Aku terus berceloteh bahwa aku sudah berbohong kalau aku membencimu. Aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu dan ingin memiliki dirimu seutuhnya. Seorang playboy sepertiku tiba-tiba mengatakan itu. Aku tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihat kita. Aku terus memelukmu dengan erat. Kau terus diam, tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Saat ku lepas pelukanmu, ku lihat matamu sudah di genangi air mata. Kau mengatakan benarkah yang ku katakan tadi. Aku lalu mencium keningmu. Kau bertanya lagi apakah ini semua mimpi. Aku mencium hidungmu. Dan kau bertanya lagi apakah aku yang sedang memelukmu ini nyata. Ku cium bibirmu lembut dan ku katakan kalau ini nyata dan bukan mimpi. Saat ku lepas ciumanku, mukamu sangat merah dan membalasnya dengan malu-malu.

Pernah suatu kali kau datang padaku lagi. Dan aku kaget kau memintaku untuk mengajakmu kencan. Padahal saat itu hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya. Kau terus memohon padaku dan kau bilang ini yang terakhir kalinya kau minta dariku. Tanpa aku tahu maksudmu aku mengabulkannya. Apa kau tahu, aku juga merasa bahagia saat itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku tahu maksudmu yang dulu pernah kau bilang padaku bahwa permintaan itu adalah permintaan terakhirmu. Dan aku harus melihatmu yang sedang tertidur, tertidur untuk selamanya. Bahkan wajahmu yang ini lebih cantik dari biasanya. Kau begitu tenang. Satu hal yang ku sesalkan adalah bahwa aku harus kehilanganmu disaat aku begitu mencintaimu.

Lalu ummamu memberikan sebuah surat padaku dan aku mengenali kalau tulisan itu darimu. Ummamu bilang kalau operasimu gagal, kau minta agar surat itu di berikan padaku. Aku membuka perlahan suratmu walau air mataku terus mengalir.

_Dear Kibum hyung.._

_Hyung.. Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae. Kau pasti mengatakan aku namja gila yang mengucapkan kata cinta di awal suratnya. Tapi itulah yang ingin ku katakan pertama kali saat kau membaca surat ini._

_Hyung, makasih untuk semuanya. Kau sangat baik padaku di saat-saat terakhirku. Kau tahu, mengingat senyummu saja sudah membuatku merasa sembuh. Aku tahu, usiaku tak lama lagi, tapi aku sangatlah bahagia. Kau seperti angel yang di jatuhkan ke bumi untuk membahagiakanku._

_Kau tahu, kau lah yang membuatku untuk bertahan menahan rasa sakit ini. Hari ini aku akan di operasi. Aku sebenarnya takut sekali. Tapi begitu aku ingat dirimu, rasa takutku tiba-tiba hilang. Ah tidak, justru aku lebih takut. Aku takut tak bisa melihat senyummu lagi. Aku takut kau akan makin sedih jika kau akan hidup tanpa aku._

_Hyung, aku akan terus mengawasimu dari atas sana. Aku akan terus akan mengawasimu sampai kau benar-benar merasa bahagia. Kalau kau tak bahagia, aku akan membawamu bersamaku. Eum, eotte?_

Aku meremas surat darimu. Kau tahu, kau sangat jahat padaku. Kau meninggalkan aku. Tapi mungkin ini penyesalan diriku. kenapa tak dari dulu aku mengungkapkannya. Kenapa tak dari dulu aku bertemu dengamu dan kenapa tak dari dulu aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Bertahun-tahun aku melewati hari tanpamu. Aku mencoba mencari kebahagiaan yang lain tapi aku tak menemukannya. Kebahagianku hanyalah dirimu. Aku lebih memilih tak bahagia agar kau membawaku bersamamu. Kau ingat, hari ini tepat hari jadian kita. Aku menaruh fotomu di depan kue yang ku beli untukmu. Aku tahu kau datang saat kau menyentuh bahuku.. aku tahu kau datang untuk membawaku pergi ke tempatmu dan aku tahu kau datang agar kita selalu bisa bersama selamanya.

"Kevin-ah, Saranghae."

FIN


End file.
